God Forms
A God form is the strongest form of transformations in the series. There are many, many variations and ways on how to achieve God forms. = God Ki Some Gods in the Omega Cross series possess a rare type of ki known as God ki, which is far above the usage of normal ki. It is also present in beings who have asorbed God ki and became Gods themselves. = Natural God Ki Natural God Ki is the natural form of God ki, meaning it is preent in beings at birth. This means that the newborn person with God ki is automatically designated as a God. It is very rare for an average person to be born with God ki, but possible if the newborn has parents with God ki. The person will have an extraordinarily high power level, and will be sent to train with an already existing God. Depending on how the being uses their God ki, their mentor will assign them a designated God placement. For example, if the being uses their God ki in a destructive manner, they will become the new God of Destruction. Pure Gods can sense other Gods ki. Unnatural God Ki Unnatural God ki is when a being achieves God ki through a specific method or a type of energy. Once that being has accessed the God ki, they will be able to sense other God ki and will become Gods themselves. The beings existing power level will be ascended to levels that are equal to another God, but not as strong. A person who has achieved God ki can train to make their new ki stronger. God Ki Transformations Super Saiyan God The Super Saiyan God form is achieved when five Saiyans gather and pass their Super Saiyan energy into another. The Saiyan who is being transferred the power will ascend to levels of a God, gaining red hair and a fiery aura. The transformation lasts a maximum of nine minutes due to the immense force of power. Once a Super Saiyan God form has been achieved, the Saiyan will gain God ki and became a God. Skills granted: God ki sensing, increased reaction speed, massive power increase aswell as massive ki increase, enhanced strength. Users: Son Goku, Trunks Briefs. Power increase: 10000000x base form. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan A transformation that is stronger than the mere Super Saiyan God, as it is a Super Saiyan form with God ki absorbed into it. The form has a bigger power increase than its predecessor and gives the user spikey blue hair, aswell as a blue aura. Like the Super Saiyan form, the SSGSS form can be leveled up to 3 other levels, giving an even bigger power increase. Skills granted: Higher power and ki increase than a SSG, enhanced strength, improved speed. Users: Son Goku, Vegeta, Trunks Briefs. Power increase: 10000000x Super Saiyan 1/2/3/4 form. Super God Nearly identical to the Super Saiyan God form, the Super God form is achieved when two-three Super powered Mobians trade their Super energy to another. Once the Mobian has been traded the power, they will become a Super God. After the transformation ends, the Mobian will automatically become a God. While the Super God form has an extraordinarily high power increase, it cannot sustain too many hits and will end if it takes too many blows. The transformation gives the user bright red fur, and a crimson aura. Skills granted: God ki sensing, increased reaction speed, higher power increase, flight, improved Chaos abilities, enhanced strength and speed. Users: Sonic the hedgehog. Power increase: 10000000x Super form. Hyper God This form is a Hyper transformation that has been fused with the God ki energy in an Mobian. It requires no method, and can be accessed at will when it is achieved. It has a slightly more higher power increase than the Super God form. Skills granted: Higher speed and power increase, enhanced strength, flight and powered up Chaos abilities. Users: Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog. Power increase: 10000000x Hyper form. Share Energy Share Energy is a rare and unique kind of energy in the Omega Cross series. It is the amount of influence a CPU and other people, be it human, monster or god, has. The amount of Share is influenced by the amount of faith and belief has over a God or Goddess. In addition to influence, the CPU's power depends on the amount of acquired Share Energy. Gods can be incapacitated if they have insufficient Shares. Positive Share Energy Positive Share Energy is the energy mainly used by CPUs. Users of positive Share energy can negate some forms of negative energy if they have a sufficient amount. Negative Share Energy Negative Share Energy is corrupted Shares that are usually used to empower evil beings and weaken Gods. It is the opposite of Positive Share Energy, and too much can turn a beautiful land into a barren wasteland. Share Crystal Also known as a Sharicite, is the crystallized faith of people in a CPU. It is mostly used to recharge a weakened CPU, though it can also be used as a weapon. A large amount of Share Crystals can make an area very scenic and blossoming with life. It takes an immense amount of time to create a Share Crystal, and only Oracles know the complex, but safe manufacturing process. Share Energy Transformations Hard Drive Divinity Hard Drive Divinity is the ability of a CPU to transform and access their full power through the utilization of Share Energy and their installed Processor Units. Usually, there are some changes within a CPU when transformed into their HDD form, which include their personality and appearance. In some cases, CPU stature and figure may change. Skills granted: High speed and power increase, Increased Reaction Speed, Flight, Enhanced Strength, Becoming more powerful with more Share Energy, Upgraded Weapons, Able to take different forms of different objects, Stat buff stacks with Processor Units. Power Increase: Varies. Users: Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert, Nepgear, Rom, Ram, Uzume. NEXT The Next Form is an evolution of a God or Goddess Form that as achieved by the use of a Hyper Share Crystal. It is more powerful than any HDD that came before it. Not only do the weapons of the goddesses upgrade specifically for Next Form use, but their Processor Units have various attack gimmicks incorporated into them too. Additionally when in Next Form, the goddesses undergo yet another personality change -- becoming notably calmer than their previous states. Their voices also become noticeably lower. Skills granted: Higher speed and power increase, Enhanced Strength, Increased reaction speed, Stat Buff Stacks with Processor Units, Upgraded Weapons, Spatial Manipulation, Conceptual Destruction, Reality Warping. Power Increase: Varies. Users: Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert. Potential Some Gods in Omega Cross have achieved Godhood through sheer will, training, refusal to give up, etc. People with enough potential can achieve Godhood by working hard at what they do, or by some other natural or unnatural effect. Some types of potential may be limited to only one type. = Magic Potential Some non-Gods have such an immense amount of magic, that they can become Gods themselves and gain access to a vast and unique types of magic to use in combat or for everyday tasks or other possibilities. Ultimate God Ultimate transformation is a form achieved with a massive amount of sheer potential one has. The transformations grants some users a wide variety of powers and skills, while increasing their stats. After a user transforms into their Ultimate form, their base form's power is increased and some abilities may carry over. However, if their potential is suppressed or they run out of energy, they lose access to this form. Skills granted: Higher speed and power, Enchaced strength, Timeline Awareness, Conceptual Manipulation, Flight, Grant others power, New Techniques, Limited Reality Creation. Power Increase: ???? Users: Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, Sayaka Miki (Alpha Cross).